Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman!
is the seventh episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Ghost Billy the Kid Damashii and the Kumo (Spider) Lantern in Lantern Mode. Synopsis The next hero seems to be Billy the Kid. Takeru immediately gets Sennin's clue and at the same time, a new client comes to the Laboratory saying that something is wrong with their best friend. At the same time, Narita and Shibuya bring information of a sighting of the Mysterious Man. Akari and Onari follow the clue to the Mysterious Man and see him talking to Specter. The man, whose name is Saionji, talks about "what happened 10 years ago..." All the inhabitants of the apartment building the friend lives in seem to be acting strangely as well. Takeru investigates and a Gamma appears. Takeru transforms into Ghost and fights but Specter appears. Takeru, who now has lost all fear, confronts Specter as well. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast * : * : * : *Takeru Tenkuji (Child): *Akari Tsukimura (Child): *Makoto Fukami (Child): *Kanon Fukami (Child): *Western Style Shop Owner: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Insect Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Musashi, Billy the Kid **Specter ***Specter, Nobunaga *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Musashi Damashii, Billy the Kid Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii, Nobunaga Damashii Errors *When Ghost is about to use his Omega Drive on Specter Nobunaga Damashii, his Eyecon inside the driver already started in Move Invocation and after it is triggered, the Move Invocation is still there. *When Specter Nobunaga Damashii is about to counter Ghost's Omega Drive, Nobunaga's Eyecon's Move Invocation picture is a boot instead of a rifle. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *'Viewership': 5.2% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Riders: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecons: *** Ghost: Musashi, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, & Billy the Kid *** Specter: Edison, Tutankhamun, & Nobunaga *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 30 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 7 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 5 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 *This is the first time Takeru wields the Gan Gun Saber untransformed. **It is also the only time Ghost uses the Gan Gun Saber's Naginata Mode in Musashi Damashii. *This is the first time Ghost changes into Ore Damashii from two different forms (Musashi Damashii and Billy the Kid Damashii). **It is also the only time Ghost changes from ***Musashi Damashii to Ore Damashii. ***Billy the Kid Damashii to Ore Damashii. *The opening is updated, where Beethoven Damashii replaces Edison Damashii in the reveal of Ghost's forms. This is in light of Specter's theft of the Edison Eyecon in the story at this point, thus it is no longer in Ghost's arsenal. *During the episode, the movie ticket pre-order gift (a magnet of Kamen Riders Drive and Ghost in their main forms) are shown. Akari says that she "made them" but this is odd considering she has never even met Kamen Rider Drive at this point. **When the magnets are shown, the horn sound effect of the Shift Cars can be heard. **In the light of that, the opening song for Kamen Rider Ghost would feature scenes from the upcoming Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis. **In the closing sponsor spot after the episode preview, a small preview for the Movie War is shown where Go's shirt is censored and blurred out. *This episode marks the 300th episode of the Phase 2 Heisei era Kamen Rider Series. DVD releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider!, Destiny! Reviving Melody!, Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! and Activate! Another Monolith!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09552-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 2, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 早撃！伝説のガンマン！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 早撃！伝説のガンマン！ References ru:В цель! Легендарный стрелок! Category:New Form Episode